A New Partner in Crime
by Clarista
Summary: A girl who tries to runaway gets send to The Outsiders' world with nothing but a cool car, a big suitcase, a secret past, and a certain desire to breakrules and invent choas! CHAPTER 9 is up now! Plus Dally and Johnny alive!
1. Hatred of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know stuff like this has been done before, but I don't really care, I like sending a character from our world into a book!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lerissa  
  
  
  
I slowly opened my eyes blinking several times at the blinding sunlight. It took me about a second to realize how frozen I was even inside me comfortable car, and wondered if it had been the cold that had woken me up, but that was until I heard the tapping noise on the passenger side window.  
  
I quickly turned my head, and found a middle age looking woman smiling kindly, and decided to open the door for her.  
  
"Is something wrong with your car dear?" the woman asked kindly.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong…I just um felt a little too tired to keep on driving," I answered, not entirely truthful, after all I hadn't really been driving around much, I just needed someplace to sleep and where better than inside my Mercedes. All I had really wanted was to not get back inside the big happily looking mansion I was to call home, when in reality it felt like anything but home!  
  
"Why don't you come inside my house and have a cup of coffee? You look like you need to warm up a bit," the woman suggested, and me being half frozen to death and practically starved I couldn't think of any reason to not except her offer, so I nodded and climbed out my car, following her to the house I had parked in front of.  
  
The house was very small and old, but it was warm and that was enough to bring up my spirits! As soon I sat down at the old table and got handed a coffee I hold it tight in my hands not caring that it was burning my fingers, and the first gulp made me feel like melting honey! As the kind woman prepared breakfast, she began to talk to me saying how glad she was to find me, because she was afraid other wise I would come up with something. The way she sounded as if she really cared almost made me smile, it was nice to see that some people cared about helping others, even runaway girls who were from another world (as in our world), who escaped to The Outsiders' world.  
  
"So what's your name dear?" the woman asked putting a lot of pancakes in my plate.  
  
"Lerissa, if you want you can call me Liss," I said as I took a fork to dig in, and waiting for her to ask for my last name, but the question never came.  
  
"You know that you can stay here till you find a proper place to live in sweetie, I don't like having pretty teenage girls like you without a place to sleep at nights," the comment made me smile, but before I had a chance to say a thing a tall cool looking guy practically flew down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey mom! What in the world are we havin' for breakfast, I'm diein' of starvation!!!" the boy was too cheerful for someone who had just woken up, and one look at his dancing gray eyes made me sure of his identity before his mother cried out "Two-bit Mathews", because his little surprise had shaken her so much she had dropped the glass of milk she was bringing for me.  
  
I smiled to myself, my wish had come true after all, I was really in The Outsiders' world, away from the place I'd grew up to despise…  
  
"And who is this doll you picked up while shoppin' mom?" Two-bit turned to me grinning, and I smiled as his mother explained how I had parked in front of their house, and was sleep in my car and all. I suddenly realized I hadn't had a shower since two days ago, and without my car I probably did look like a Greaser.  
  
"Can I please have a shower, I have a suit case full of clothes in my car," I said as I drank my second cup of coffee, even though I was never a big fan of coffee.  
  
"As soon as you finish eating, the bathroom is the last door to the right upstairs. Two-bit could go get your stuff from your car, and put it in the guest room which is right beside the bathroom—"  
  
"You've very good to me, and I can't trouble you by staying here for too long, so I'm gonna go digging around for a job today and get a place to sleep in. I really hope I could pay you back for all your kindness."  
  
"You ain't from around here are ya?" Two-bit said, "are you a Soc?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm from somewhere totally different and leave it to that," I said getting up from the table and taking my dirty dishes to the sink.  
  
"Well dear, you'll soon learn that in a tight neighborhood like ours people try to help each other out. It would be great if Two-bit learns a thing or two from you, you see how she is watching her dishes kid."  
  
I walked away snoring at the cute excuse Two-bit gave his mother for not doing his own work, and finally found the bathroom. I quickly striped out of my clothes and turned on the water, and finally when it was hot enough I got in.  
  
It felt amazing to have hot water wash away all the dirt on my body, and even the dirty memories of sleeping in my car in the cold, shivering under my winter jacket, being hit by father, being screamed at and slapped in the face by my mother…  
  
A nice hot shower always helped me forget all the pain and trouble inside of me, as if somehow the hot water just cleaned them all off, leaving a happier version of me to the world.  
  
As I got out of the shower, I pulled the huge lavender towel that Mrs. Mathews had brought for me from my suitcase, on my shoulders and dried off, then wrapped it around me and got out of the shower entering the closest room and found my big black suitcase on the bed. I slowly opened it and searched for underwear. About half an hour later I stood in front of the old slightly cracked mirror and blow-dried my long silky black hair that usually fell in glossy wavy layers below my shoulders, after I had finished with my hair I started to put on some make up although (not to be bragging or anything) I looked beautiful anyway, with my silky smooth skin, high cheekbones, and wild shaped unearthly beautiful fuchsia eyes.  
  
I never judged anyone about the way they dressed, but I liked looking cool for myself, although the past few nights had thought me that my looks were no longer that important, even though I was never that obsessed with my looks anyway.  
  
Bitter memories of how I used to stand in front of my huge closet full of expensive designer clothes, filled my head as I dressed myself. I knew that those clothes meant nothing to me, after all 90% of them were boring silk cream or gray colored dresses that mom liked to wear herself, and being far away from them made me feel freer. Maybe it was because they had always been more costumes like than anything. Whenever I wore them I felt like an actress already in her costume and about to enter the stage to play the role of a happy, elegant young adult, as if nothing ever went wrong in her life.  
  
"Stop thinking about the past," I ordered myself, and quickly turned away from my suitcase.  
  
There was a sudden nock on the door, but before I had a chance to answer it, the door burst open, showing a grinning Two-bit.  
  
"You know, maybe next time you should wait for an answer before you enter," I said smiling, "I might've not finished dressing."  
  
"Shoot, what a horrible sight that would be," Two-bit's grin widened, "you know baby next time you wanna disencourage a boy not to do somethin' you gotta not encourage him with seeing your body, by doin' the same thin'."  
  
I laughed and he suddenly eyed my clothes, "You sure you wanna go out lookin' like that?"  
  
"I think so, I mean I know here they might think I look a bit strange, but I don't really care bout what people thing. Besides they're comfy and that's really all I care about," I said looking down at my knee length shiny black bicycle shorts that had light blue stripe on each leg, my Adidas running shoes, and the x-large baby blue sweater that I wore with it's zipper open which showed my tight white tang top and my silver bellybutton ring.  
  
"Well, it's really your choice baby!" he chuckled, "why don't I help you with your job search, then I could give you a bit of a tour 'round here,"  
  
"Cool," I said.  
  
  
  
My cheeks hurt from grinning so much, and it wasn't all because of Two-bit's wacky humor, I had found a job in a tuff clothing store for girls. Two-bit had also been great showing me around, this place seemed cooler than I imagined it would be, but maybe I was glad to have such a great companion for once.  
  
We now had stopped in front of a small old looking house, and were about to knock when a tough-looking guy swung the door open yelling somethin' bout getting late for work, before he spotted us.  
  
"Hey Two-bit, how're you doin'?" his eyes brightened up, that is until he got a look at me. I could see the surprised look on his face when he saw what I was wearing, but I tried to ignore it and put out my hand to shake his hand.  
  
"Hi, my name is Lerissa, It's nice meeting you."  
  
He shook my hand introducing himself as Darry Curtis, but he really didn't need to, I had already read the book "The Outsiders" many times to know who he was. Two-bit introduced me as a doll in a tuff car, his mother managed to attract to their house, snoring Darry waved goodbye and got into his beat up looking car, which somehow made him look cooler than he already was, or maybe it was me. I mean all the guys at school who had expensive brand new cars, back at home, were too snobby and dressed in khakis and polo shirts, while the hot leather jacket guys had the roughed up looking cars.  
  
Me and two-bit entered the house and found three guys inside, two of them were playing poker and the other was reading a book. It was easy enough to guess who was who; after all, the guy reading could only be Ponyboy with his bleached blond hair. The other two were also easy to identify, the handsome blond one must have been Sodapop and the Tom Cruise look alike was obviously Steve.  
  
"Hey y'all!!!" Two-bit called cheerfully making Ponyboy jump.  
  
"Glory, you don't have to call so loud, I lost my place in the book," Pony said.  
  
"Sorry kid, but maybe it's all for the best, you read way too much anyways," Two-bit grinned, "so we're is rest of the gang anyway?"  
  
"Johnny and Dally are probably at the school library doin' homework—"  
  
I felt my jaw drop, and when everyone stared at me I went a little pink, "You're talking bout Dallas Winston…right?" this comment made the guys grin.  
  
"Yeah, Dally does have quite a bad rep, but ever since Johnny became crippled he started to take care of him, and Johnny told him the only way he could do that was if he got back to school (A/N: I wanted to change the ending of the book, so that Johnny doesn't die and Dallas realizes how much he cares about him and decides to care for him himself. But Johnny somehow convinces him to get back to school, and they help each other out. I mean in the book Ponyboy said Johnny wasn't dumb like his teachers though he was, and Dallas sounded very clever, so you know…). I seriously can't believe that Dally listened to him!!!" Steve laughed, "Couldn't believe my eyes when he brought Johnny here in his wheelchair, with a thick biology book tucked under his arm."  
  
After a few minutes of laughing themselves to tears, there was knock on the door and two boys entered, both looking a bit tired. The sweet looking black haired one who was sitting on the wheelchair was obviously Johnny and the hot whitish-blond haired guy was Dallas.  
  
"Hey guys, how did your homework go?" Ponyboy asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Shit, kid this stuff tires you down worst than running from the fuzz," Dally swore a little more, as he threw his heavy bag down to the floor.  
  
"Yeah, but at least you really seem to get this stuff," Johnny said smiling, then suddenly turning to me, and Two-bit explained.  
  
"So did you drop outa school too," Dally asked me, and I shook my head.  
  
"No, school was probably the only sane thing I had left in my life," I sighed, and quickly pushed away my memories of school and the friends I had there. Dallas grinned grimly.  
  
"Sane is the last word I'd use to describe school, no wonder I dropped out in grade 10, with all the shit we have to learn…"  
  
"Why not be positive for once and think of how school is a good place to scare Soc freshmen, with our leather jackets and muscles," Two-bit said happily, I remembered reading about how he liked school even though he kept on failing.  
  
After a while we were all sitting together playing a game of poker, but Dally and Two-bit were wining, because they probably were the best at cheating. After a while Ponyboy said he was going out for a run and I said I wanted to join him, Dally, Johnny and the rest said they'd go see a movie at the Nightly Double, and we agreed to join them a little later.  
  
I felt more alive than I ever had whenever I ran; maybe it was the way the wind flushed my face that it made me feel invisible. Anyway from the look on Pony's face I could tell that he dug how I felt, which was pretty cool since most of the people I knew didn't think much of running, not that I really cared what they thought or anything, but it was cool that someone else felt the same way I did about running.  
  
"Did you runaway from your parents?" Ponyboy asked so suddenly I nearly stopped running from the shock.  
  
"I uh…yeah," I said, his eyes somehow told me that he understood, "they were probably the main reason I did."  
  
"Do you miss them?" Pony asked after a few minutes of jogging in silence.  
  
"Hen, I wouldn't miss them if I was dieing of hunger, and buried deep in snow without anything on!!!" I said, and could feel my face form a look of total hatred, this might've scared Pony (I couldn't tell), 'cause he didn't say anything else until we got into the Nightly double and found the rest of the gang.  
  
Two-bit stared at us in total disbelief and said something about how he is way too lazy to run for two whole hours and half even if he was trying to save his neck, while Soda jumped up beaming and gave Pony a huge hug, muttering something about being glad that he had gotten back into shape again.  
  
As we were all settling down, suddenly two figures came into view, and both were girls, one with flaming red hair, and the other with short dark hair. I didn't need to get a closer look to know who they were, and neither did the boys, especially Johnny who had gone a bit pale.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm gonna continue this story, and there's gonna be some interesting stuff happening when Lerissa goes to school with the guys. 


	2. Forgiven

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Lerissa.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know a lot of people don't like Cherry, but I think she is ok, and that's why I'm gonna make her less of a snob in this story. Also Lerissa is the main character in only some of the chapters, I'll give the other characters the honor too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lerissa  
  
  
  
"Shit, why in the hell are they here?" Steve said shooting a concerned look towards Johnny, then glared at the direction of the girls.  
  
"Who are they?" I tried to look confused; when I try I'm a very good actress.  
  
"Two fucking snobby broads," Dallas said shrugging, "maybe I could scare them away."  
  
"I don't think they're gonna start fightin' us," said Two-bit in a serious voice, and I couldn't help but agree with him.  
  
As the girls got close enough they said hi, and sat in the row in front of us, turning so they could see and talk to us.  
  
"Johnny, I uh…I need to apologize to you," Cherry said her eyes looking over-bright.  
  
"About what?" Johnny asked quietly.  
  
"About not coming to see you while you were in the hospital. I mean I don't blame you for killing Bob, because if you didn't then Ponyboy would've drowned, and he was also the one who beat you up, and in some way he deserved it all, but I still needed time to get over my shock. You weren't my problem…I was," Cherry said this all very fast but her voice grew quieter and quieter, and silent tears ran down her pale cheeks, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Johnny had tears run down his cheeks too, obviously he was remembering that he had taken a human life, even if it was in self-defense, "no, I'm the one who is sorry, I killed your boyfriend, and I'll understand if you hate me forever."  
  
Cherry shook her head and jumped over her chair and went to Johnny's side and bent down hugging him, "I can't hate you, not after the way you saved all those kids by risking your life, not after how you don't complain and seem miserable about how you can't walk anymore and care only about the lives you saved, not after the way your nice, sweet, caring, smart, and brave, the way Bob would never be. He could be pretty amazing too at times, but if you really think about it the world needs you more than it needs him, and after all the drinking and driving, and all the other dangerous stuff he and his friends did, I knew he had a very dim chance of becoming 20."  
  
The two of them hugged for a few minutes in total silence, their faces buried in each other's shoulders as quiet tears streamed down their cheeks. Both of them were totally obvious to the bewildered stares the others were giving them. When they pulled away they stared at each other warmly and Johnny quietly spoke up.  
  
"So you've really forgiven me?"  
  
"Of course, it was your forgiveness that I asked for," she said, and then Johnny smiled, a brilliant smile that made his whole face glow.  
  
"Then we're cool."  
  
Cherry sat down on the chair closest to Johnny's wheel chair, and the two quietly watched the movie, with a new sense of peace. Then Marcia invited Two-bit to sit next to her, and again they were involved in a bizarre conversation only they understood. I could see that Soda was getting bored with just sitting there staring at the screen, and I was right 'cause a few minutes later he and Steve were too caught in their arm wrestling match.  
  
To my left it was Ponyboy, who was watching the drama themed movie closely and to my right it was Dally who was chewing his popcorn rather loudly, with his feet on the chair in front of him.  
  
I wasn't really into the movie since it was bout some old music teacher's life, so I decided to start a conversation with Dallas who didn't look too into the movie!!!  
  
"Did you grow up in NY?" I asked and turned my way and blinked a couple of times.  
  
"How the hell did you know?" he looked at me very suspiciously, and I grinned thinking this was gonna be fun.  
  
"Let's just say I can tell stuff, just by the way someone looks or acts," my grin widened, "like I know that you have a unloaded gun, that you only use for a bluff."  
  
"Really? For all I know, you're guessing all this stuff," Dallas shrugged.  
  
"I am, but there pretty good aren't they?" Dallas only snored in respond, "I'm also guessing that you really hate school."  
  
"You bet, we have to learn so much useless shit, it's almost unbelievable," and I waited for Dallas to stop swearing, to answer.  
  
"You mean there isn't a single class that you don't hate all that much, not one a class that you can stand without falling sleep in less than 5 minutes?" I asked this very softly, and Dallas looked at me with an unsure look in his eyes, but it was gone in less than a second.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Your lying, I saw it in your eyes that there is one class you don't hate 100%," I was lying too, there was noway Dallas' eyes would betray him like that, he had WAY too much control over them, but I was a good actress and I thought I could pull it off, but Dallas was also a very good actor and when he rolled his eyes at me I knew he wasn't fooled, "Oh come on Dallas it wouldn't kill you to say which class you hate the least, are you possibly that much of a coward?"  
  
Jackpot, I thought happily, from the dark expression that had now formed on Dallas face, I could tell that I had hit a nerve. I had now dared Dallas to say what he hated to think let alone say out loud, and there was noway Dallas Winston would back down from doing a dare.  
  
"Fine, the subject I hate the least is chemistry. It's makes me think of how I could invent some new poison and sneak it in the cafeteria food, making all the dumb Socs sick," he said bitterly.  
  
"Hmmm, and I though you had no clue bout all the fun you could have at school," my eyes were sparkling from excitement, Dally Winston and I could have the most amazing time possible in school, his brain worked to break rules!!!  
  
"Your not as perfect as you look are you?" Dally smirked, seeing the my mysterious smile he laughed, "maybe after you register it won't be so bad."  
  
"Of course not, I guess you haven't been breakin' rules cause you wanted to stay true to your promise to Johnny huh?" he didn't answer, but his expression became emotionless and that was enough of an answer for me, "I've been breaking school rules since I remember and I'm a pro at not getting caught, with you brilliant ideas we're bound to become an invisible team, and there'd be no such a thing as getting suspended, so you wouldn't have to worry bout not being able to take care of Johnny while he is in school."  
  
"Why don't you prove how invisible you are at not getting caught, first," Dally crossed his arms.  
  
"Fair enough!" I said turning to the movie a wide grin speared across my face. I wasn't really watching the movie but instead thinking about my great plan to show my skills to Dallas Winston. This was going to be a lot of fun!!! 


	3. Let me blow your mind

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lerissa!!!  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews they're VERY inspiring!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Lerissa  
  
  
  
I took another look at myself in the mirror, most of the clothes I had with me wouldn't exactly be allowed to be worn in school, so I had put on the thin lime green knee length skirt I used to wear to beach, and a bright orange tang top that matched the flowers of the skirt. As unfunky as the outfit was, it still showed my great figure and looked nice, so I pulled on my black knee high platform boots and my dark blue elbow length sleeve jean jacket, then put my hair up in a funky messy style that required a tone of hair spray.  
  
I knew the outfit wasn't something girls in 1966 would wear, but at least the principal couldn't exactly get on my case for wearing in appropriate clothes, meaning my skirt was too short or something like that, so I made my way down stairs where Two-bit was eating breakfast. When he saw me I could tell he was trying not to look too surprised, so he just offered me a toast and told me his mom has already gone to work.  
  
"You know you look really nice, even though your clothes are very weird," he said honestly.  
  
"Thanks, you look nice yourself," I said and I wasn't kidding.  
  
"Don't I always," he grinned, and I grinned back thinking how right he was. Two-bit always looked cool with his tough guy clothes, dark hair, and unique gray eyes.  
  
"So ready for your first day at school?" Two-bit asked as we made our way to my car.  
  
"Yeah, more than you ever know," I said as I got behind the wheel, then suddenly my CDs came into my mind and I turned to Two-bit grinning, "Why don't we attract some attention."  
  
Two-bit grinned back and I put a CD in and turned the volume up as high as I could. By the time we got in front of school my new favorite song was playing "Let me blow your mind" and every one in the parking lot could hear it, so my 2001 Mercedes was the center of attention, we got even odder looks when Two-bit stuck his head out the window and started waving wildly singing along with the song. There wasn't a single person who wasn't looking at us, but there was only one person who waved back, it was Johnny. He was sitting on his wheel chair laughing along with Dallas, as they came closer to us when we finally parked, but didn't want to turn off this odd *new* music (lol).  
  
"That's some music you were playin'," Dallas grinned.  
  
"Yeah, but I liked it. And you sure did blow our minds," Johnny said waving his hand at the crowd that was slowly getting smaller since we turned off the radio.  
  
"That was the plan," I said grinning, knowing that both Johnny and Dally were proud of what we'd done. They probably though it was good for the Socs to get a shock here and there.  
  
"Don't forget that you still have to prove your invincibility, what you just did wasn't exactly breakin' any rules," Dally reminded my smirking, but behind the smirk I could see that he was almost certain that I'd have no trouble doing just that.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of forgetting, Dallas Winston," I said with a matching smirk.  
  
"I think you've met your match Dally, the school is definitely in trouble with both of you around," Two-bit tried to look worried but he failed instead looking incredibly delighted.  
  
As the four of us made our way to the school, people still kept on throwing us odd stares, and I wasn't sure if it was because of the chaos we had caused in the school parking lot, or if it was the way I looked.  
  
When we got close to the office Dallas told me his locker # (not that he ever used it or anything, he had said it was a good place to meet), and I went in waving goodbye to the 3 boys. The principle office looked boring like the one at my old school, and the whole process of registering was the same. I remembered how I had started skipping going to my privet high school and registered at a public one in the end of grade 9, and surprisingly enough my parents never found out, probably because they never really cared. I couldn't stop myself but to do it, at the small high school I went to everyone knew me and only wanted to be my friend because of the amount of money I had. I don't remember having a single true friend from there, so I finally had had enough, just like when the last few nights I had stopped going *home* altogether.  
  
I kept getting stared at and had to stop myself from yelling out take a picture it lasts longer, and instead threw back my shoulders and tried to enjoy all the attention knowing that I looked good.  
  
Finally I got to room 120 and knocked, when I heard a male voice inviting me in, I opened the door and slowly yet confidently walked in.  
  
"Hello" a man in his early 20s said, he had quiet a warm friendly voice and was quiet handsome, with dark brown hair and pale eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lerissa a new student," I said and without waiting for him to ask what my last name was I turned and went to the very back to find a seat, and to my surprise finding one right beside Johnny and Dallas who were also taking this class.  
  
"Well Ms. Lerissa I'm Danny Young, and I'll be teaching you History," he said trying to over look my rudeness, and I merely nodded relieved that he didn't try to get me to say my last name.  
  
I had always been fascinated by History, I guess you could say I was one of those people who believed that history would repeat itself and that everything happened because of something in the past awoke that. Anyway it's one of the few classes that I don't talk a lot in, Johnny seemed the same way, but I was actually surprised to see that Dallas was also paying attention. I mean he had his feet on the desk and was chewing a gum, but his eyes were focused and I could somehow tell he was enjoying the whole lesson, the way I was.  
  
When Prof. Young dismissed the class he asked me to stay behind, and I nodded waiting for him to close the door behind the other students and turn towards me.  
  
"Ms. Lerissa it's very nice to have you here, but what did you say your last name was?" his question almost made me grit my teeth, I hated when adults did that, thinking it was a clever way to get us to give them the info they wanted.  
  
"I didn't," I said simply trying to hide my anger.  
  
"Well then why don't you tell me what it is?" he asked in more of an ordering fashion.  
  
"I already gave the principle that information, other than him I see no reason for any one else to know it," I said throwing back my head, my fuchsia eyes burning into his pale blue ones.  
  
"Why don't you want anyone to know your last name, I don't understand?"  
  
"Of course you don't," I snapped, practically screaming, "You didn't grow up in a world where everyone only liked you because of your last name, a word where the amount of money your family had mattered more than your personality, when it came to making friends."  
  
"I…I didn't…sorry, I'm very…sorry," Mr. Young stammered.  
  
I blinked back tears, and gave him a glare before getting out of the class gracefully. I didn't have to blow up on the poor teacher, but he was sticking his nose where it didn't belong. As far as I'm concerned I no longer even have a last name.  
  
I had art class with Ponyboy, we were painting an interesting sculpture, and after that I had lunch. The two of us were walking to the cafeteria together when an idea suddenly hit me like a brick; I suddenly knew exactly how to prove myself to Dallas. Telling Pony that I needed to make a visit to my new locker, I quickly stocked away, thinking this was going to be great, my best idea yet. After this Dally and me (maybe even Two-bit) are going to blow this school's mind!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaazzzzzeeeeeee review!!!!!!! Oh and please give me ideas for future pranks pulled by Liss, Dally, and Two-bit!!!! ^_^ 


	4. Proven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Lerissa.  
  
  
  
A/N: THANX for all the review, and thanks for the list of pranks AshleyMathews, I'll definitely use it!!!!! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lerissa  
  
As I ran down the crowded hall I couldn't help but wear a wide grin on my face, and suddenly someone grabbled my hand making me nearly jump.  
  
"Did you think of a brilliant plan yet?" Dallas smirked, "time is ticking away."  
  
"You better believe it, I have a little surprise planned at the cafeteria, and if you wanna see it you better get your butt there as soon as you can," I smirked back, then grabbed his arm my grin widening, "but I'd advise you not to eat anything, I don't think you'd look half as attractive throwing up."  
  
With that I turned away and kept on with my speed walk to the biology class, and Dallas' laughter slowly drowned in the crowd of students. Fortunately when I got to the biology class it was empty, so I quickly threw down my bag and searched for two empty containers and then finally I made my way towards the worm jars.  
  
Each of the jars was grosser than the last, so it was quite hard to choose, but through reasoning I realized the smaller ones would hide easier, so that was the jar I emptied into one of the containers. In the second container though I placed the cute little lab mouse, and quickly grabbed my bag and practically flew down to the cafeteria.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ponyboy, Pony I need your help! I want to make a diversion so the lunch lady would get distracted, if you do this I'll do you a HUGE favor in return, whatever you—"  
  
"Hey calm down, I'll do it, don't worry," he said putting a calming hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Ok, just try to make it look like an accident, and if all goes well, we'll have something to laugh about every time the word cafeteria is mentioned," I gave him a small nod and walked away.  
  
Pony picked up a spaghetti plate and without thinking twice dumped it on top of the head of the blond girl in front of him. The poor girl's shirt was white and spaghetti sauce dripping on it didn't look too attractive, so she screamed and everyone in the whole cafeteria turned their attention to her, giving me a chance to slip under the cashier table.  
  
I opened the first container and dumped half of it in the puddings and the rest in the soups and salads. Then I picked a sandwich opened the wrapper and stuffed the sleeping mouse in then closed the wrapper again and put the sandwich on the top. Satisfied I quietly slipped under the table again and gave Pony a small smile, motioning for him to join me.  
  
"I didn't buy anything, thinking it was safer to be starved than seriously grossed out," he said smiling.  
  
"You thought right…now all we have to do is wait for the—" my words were cut off by a sudden shriek made by a blond cheerleader as the little white mouse ran around her table, squealing.  
  
Another scream came only a second later when some one noticed the worms in her chocolate pudding, followed by more screams than I could possibly count. It was total chaos as girls screamed, people vomited, other people tried making a dash for the door, because now some of the boys had found it funny to start throwing the wormy food and the little squealing mouse. Then suddenly I saw the beaming face of Dallas Winston, who was making his way towards us.  
  
"Well I gotta say, that was quit some show, never thought this much excitement could be possible in this Soc infected cafeteria!"  
  
"Did you like it? Well there is noway in hell that I'll be blamed for a thing," I smiled angelically, "hope this was enough of a proof for you."  
  
"It was, I gotta admit you're not too bad! Hey why don't we all get out of here and go to the Dingo for a bite?" Dallas grinned.  
  
"Count me out, I'm too grossed out to eat a thing. Besides I have some work I have to finish up at the library," Ponyboy ran a hand threw his head sighing.  
  
"Well I'm starved, why don't we take my car?" I said linking arms with Dally, "bye Ponyboy, thanks for the help!"  
  
* * *  
  
"So you actually slept in dumps? Wow that's cool, no wonder you're as hard as rock," I looked at him admiringly.  
  
"Not too many girls get all wowed up when I give them this info, why do you?" Dally asked trying to hide his surprise.  
  
"Because someone who can survive living in dumps can survive anywhere in any condition, and that person doesn't need to take crap from their parents, not for a second…not for 17 years," I closed my eyes, not allowing myself to get emotional, at least not in FRONT of Dallas, but strangely enough he didn't say anything about it.  
  
"You're really something when it comes to givin' people a shock, where'd you learn it?"  
  
"I learned it by doing the opposite, until I finally cracked and started giving everyone more shock than they could handle," I said bitterly ripping the napkin closest to me in half.  
  
"Must've been fun," he said almost kindly.  
  
"You how no idea how much," I smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Actually I do, I have my own story…everyone does," he suddenly looked miles away, must be thinking of NY, I thought.  
  
"Yeah, everyone does…" I said with the same tone, until my wristwatch began to beep, "shoot, we gotta get our butts to school right now or we'll be seriously late."  
  
"So what, you could always drive super fast to get there just in time," Dally shrugged.  
  
"Fine…so Dallas why don't we get to know each other a little better?" I grinned, my evil grin.  
  
"What do you wanna know?" he said stuffing a couple of fries in his mouth.  
  
"Well…for starters are you a virgin?" I asked, and he snored.  
  
"Do I look like one?" he rolled his eyes, then he smirked, "are you?"  
  
"What do you think?" I leaned over the table resting my elbows on the table, my eyes burning into his.  
  
"You're too wild to stay a virgin at seventeen," he said raising his eyebrows, "and your body is too hot for you to be too scared to want to hide it, I say you're not."  
  
"Yeah?" I grinned, "your right."  
  
"So do you wanna do it—" he stopped talking as I punched his arm.  
  
"Shut up!" I said frowning, and he grinned apologetically.  
  
"Just kidding!!! Hey why don't we get going, we might be late," Dally got up, and I sighed and followed him out the door. 


	5. Looking beyond

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yep, I'm planning on a Lerissa and Dally pairing, hope it's interesting!!! Oh and AshleyMathews please don't get mad that I used Ashley (your character) in my story, k?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lerissa  
  
As soon as the bell rang, I gathered my books and was about to get out of the biology room when someone tapped my shoulder. I quickly turned around and came face to face with a boy with curly hair, wearing a white button down shirt and gray trousers. He looked cute enough, but he was obviously a Soc.  
  
"Hey, you must be the daring new girl everyone is talking about! I'm Troy Trustheart," he offered his hand, and I took it with a small smile.  
  
"I'm Lerissa,"  
  
"Lerissa who?" he asked.  
  
"Its only Lerissa," my voice raised very slightly, but enough for Troy to notice.  
  
"So how do you like our school so far?" he quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Good, the incident in the cafeteria was beyond amusing," I grinned remembering the chaotic atmosphere.  
  
"Hmm, I was out for lunch so I didn't see it, but some of the guys mentioned it. The girls didn't sound too pleased though," he said.  
  
"Oh? My, the girls here have no idea how to have a good time," I laughed.  
  
"Your different…and it's not just the way you dress. Where do you come from?" he seized me up.  
  
"New York," I said, and I was telling the truth, kind of.  
  
"Cool, you see that guy over there, he is planning to go to university in NY," he pointed to a guy over my shoulder, so I turned, "the senior guy with the dark hair who is standing next to Randy, Brandon McIver."  
  
I felt my jaw drop, but quickly recovered before Troy noticed. The guy he was pointing to was undoubtedly my father. I stared for a second longer to make sure, but the frown and cold gray eyes told me all that I needed to know.  
  
"He isn't exactly the nicest person around though, he studies way too much, in fact that's probably what he does 90% of his time. On the other hand the guy with the semi-beetle hair cut is a cool old guy, he is Randy," Troy continued on.  
  
"Listen Troy, is there a girl named Maria Hannon in this school?" I asked, wondering if my parents went to the same high school.  
  
"Yeah if you mean the popular freshmen girl," he answered.  
  
"Why don't you point her out to me the next time you see her," and with that I left, with a lot on my mind. I was going to see what my parents were like when they were younger, maybe they had some humanity when they were only teenagers, but I knew I was kidding myself. People just don't get up one morning and become something.  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice called my name, and I turned around to find Cherry (in her cheerleading outfit) waving at me as she walked towards me.  
  
"Hey Lerissa, wow nice outfit! It looks great, don't you think?" she asked turning to the younger girl standing beside her.  
  
"Yeah, it's very interesting," the girl smiled, but I could see that it was fake, like I always could.  
  
The girl was beautiful, but you could see no real emotion in her golden eyes that were wild shaped like mine, and the smile on her full lips seemed cold. There was no doubt to it that this girl was my mother, she looked the same as I remembered her, maybe a little younger and with short hair instead of long and a different style in clothing. I had to stop myself from appreciating her cool sense of fashion.  
  
"Lerissa this is Maria, to tell the truth I think you two will become real good friends, I mean your both so adventurous and love to shock others, even by your clothing styles," Cherry said, and I had to admit that it was true, me and mom were alike in many ways, but she was cold, and I'm not.  
  
"Sure," Maria said, but her voice full of fake friendliness that only I noticed.  
  
* * *  
  
"So Lerissa doll, you wouldn't mind coming to pick up my kid sis from school, do ya? The whole 8th year has been on a school trip for the past few days," Two-bit explained grinning.  
  
"No sweat," I said turning my car radio on and putting in my Nelly CD.  
  
After the short drive to the middle school, a pretty girl with light blue eyes and dark chocolate colored hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing boys clothing approach us giving me and her brother an odd look, much like everyone else that passed my car.  
  
"Who is she?" the girl asked Two-bit.  
  
"Hey kiddo, this is Lerissa who is gonna be staying at our house until she can get a place for herself, she is a runaway," Two-bit explained and his sister nodded in realization.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ashley, but everyone calls me Ash," she said as she got into the car.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ash, do you like my car?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Well it looks tuff and it's big and comfy…but I've never seen something that looks like this. Even weirder is your music," she said boldly, then laughed, "but for some reason I like it."  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm glad you like it," then I turned to Two-bit, "so where to?"  
  
"I say we go to Dairy Queen for ice cream," he suggested and we smiled nodding, "then we could go to the Curtis' place."  
  
In less than an hour we were at the Curtis' house but to our surprise every one else in the gang was already there and they all looked grim. Johnny and Pony were speaking together looking pale and sad, Dally's eyes were blazing as he sat staring at the TV rather than watching it, Darry was frowning as he read the newspaper, and Steve and Soda were playing poker again but they looked enraged.  
  
"What's up?" Two-bit asked looking uncharacteristically serious.  
  
"It's the new Soc family that moved here lately," Darry said, "they've got two sons, both major troublemakers. And well today they attacked Eve and Soda's new girl Dana…they both ended up in the hospital," as Darry talked both Steve and Soda acted as if they couldn't hear him but their clenched teeth gave them away.  
  
"So it's us against Socs again huh?" Two-bit asked bitterly.  
  
"It seems like it," Darry answered.  
  
Then there was this moment of silence until Ash shrugged and flopped on the couch beside Dally.  
  
"So what else's new?" she said picking up a chocolate chip cookie from the plate on the Curtis' table.  
  
* * *  
  
I suddenly woke up in middle of the night, remembering my horrifying dream, which was probably the thing that had waked me up. I usually have crazy nightmare, I used to watch a lot horror movies and my crazed brain always mixed them with reality giving me crazed nightmares. Anyway I tried to close my eyes to go back to sleep, but didn't really feel that tiered anymore, probably because of how early I went to bed, so I got up and slowly pulled on socks and my Adidas running shoes.  
  
Without so much as running a brush through my hair I quietly snuck out my room and out the front door, I was an expert in sneaking out of a place, I had a lot of practice after all.  
  
As the cool night air hit me I suddenly wished I had brought a jacket, but I decided that I could run more freely without one, so I started in the direction of the park. Working up a little sweat not only cleared my mind, but also made me exhausted enough to get back to sleep afterwards, but that wasn't the best thing about it.  
  
As I ran all thoughts that included my past, my parents, the fight between the Socs and the Greasers…and all the other ugly thoughts were swept away living me with a interesting sense of peace. All I could think of was Dally. The way his blond hair fell into his eyes when he laughed, his smirk, the way his tight T-shirt showed his perfect arm muscles…Dallas was definitely one hot babe, but I knew that wasn't the only reason…there was more to Dally than what met the eye. As cocky as his grin was, as steely as his eyes where, deep down he was caring…and sweet.  
  
If anyone knew about looking behind the mask that people wore, it was I. I had learned to look to what's hidden in someone's face, voice, or body language, instead of the image the person offered. Johnny also had this quality, he could see beyond Dallas' cold hard face.  
  
Drowned in my thoughts I didn't notice I had made it to the park until I saw a slouching figure walking towards me, his light hair standing out in the dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: THANX for reviewing if you already have, and if you haven't PLEASE review!!!!!!!! 


	6. Wild love

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.  
  
  
  
Note: THANX sooooooooooooo much for all the great reviews, and I'm really happy to hear that you seem to like the Lerissa and Dally pairing. I'll try to have other pairings too, what do you guys think of Cherry falling for Johnny???????  
  
Oh and I know in this chapter Lerissa and Dally would freeze to death if it were in real life, but I couldn't help but to write it this way! @_@  
  
  
  
  
  
Lerissa  
  
  
  
"Dally?" I called, making the figure's head snap up and his light blue eyes met mine.  
  
"My, vampires are real after all," Dally grinned looking me up and down.  
  
"Huh?" but suddenly I realized why he just said that, I mean I'm quite pale, with unearthly eyes and long dark hair, besides I was dressed all in black, so I probably did look like a vampire.  
  
"What are you doing here, looking for blood?" Dally asked and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Very funny. Not. I couldn't sleep so I came out for a run, why are you here?" I asked following him as he made his way to a park bench.  
  
"Nowhere else to go," Dally shrugged and I sat down right beside him.  
  
We sat down in silence for a few minutes, until I looked up and nearly felt my mouth drop open in amusement. There up in the sky there were millions of stars visible, so beautiful that I was left breathless. Oh sure I knew about how night skies were supposed to be full of stars and all, but where I lived the air was too polluted for us to be able to see the stars clearly, not like I could see them now.  
  
"You look like you've never seen stars before," Dally grinned looking amused.  
  
"I haven't, at least not this clearly. Besides who're you to talk, I mean you probably never looked at the night sky before either," I said, turning to Dally who was now looking up at the sky, his eyes softer than I have ever seen them.  
  
"When you grow up in the street the night sky is all you really have," he said softly and I couldn't tell if he was talking more to himself or me.  
  
"You know as a child I always wished I could sleep under a sea of stars every night, and I think I finally got my wish. Just never though it would be this amazing," I sighed, then my face stretched into a wild smile and I jumped up, "it's making me want to do something…something wild or fun."  
  
"Like what," Dally snored, but my grin only widened and I suddenly knew exactly what I could do, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him up before he had a chance to protest.  
  
"Lets dance," I suggested pulling him towards me.  
  
"What?" Dally frowned, "you want to dance here?"  
  
"Why not, there's a lot of space and nobody's around, although I wouldn't mind for an audience," I suddenly smirked thinking of a way I could get him to agree, "what's wrong Dally, are you too afraid or something?"  
  
"Hn you wish," he sneered, "fine, I'll show the real meaning of dancin'."  
  
"Let's see it then," I said as we began to dance, close but wild.  
  
It was original and incredibly fun, in fact I never remembered having so much fun. I never remembered laughing so hard either. While we were dancing I felt like I was having the time of my life, and from the way Dally's eyes shown I could see that he felt the same.  
  
We finally got a little tired and needed a little break, but I couldn't resist but give Dally a little push so he'd fall into the deep end of the little pool in the park. The scene of him falling was so incredibly funny that I had bent down clutching my stomach with tears running down my cheeks.  
  
Dally smiled dangerously, and before I could react he grabbed my free hand and pulling me in the water.  
  
"Hey the water is warmer than I thought it would be," I managed to chock out, still shaking with laughter.  
  
After we both calmed down a bit a sudden idea hit me, so I swam towards him and quickly put a hand on top of his head and another on his shoulder pushing him underwater. But like I had guessed he was too strong. He used my waist to pull me down along with him, and in the process my arms ended up circled around his neck.  
  
I suddenly realized exactly how close our bodies were, especially our lips, Dally seemed to have noticed it too. It seemed like such a shame not to go ahead and kiss him, after how close his lips were to mine, so I bent forward and covered his lips with mine, and incredibly enough he responded with an equal amount of desire.  
  
As our tongs wrestled he circled his arms around my waist pulling me closer, sending electric waves all through my body. I ran a hand through his wet hair waiting for him to make the first move for us to go farther, as his hands caressed the edge of my tight tank top, but he never made any attempt to pull it off.  
  
I suddenly pulled back, my eyes full of confusion and hurt, why didn't Dallas want me, the question nearly brought tears hot tears to my eyes, but I blinked them away. Dally put a gentle hand on my shoulder, and used his other hand to brush my wet her out of my face.  
  
"It's not that I don't want you," he said understanding the reason I was hurt.  
  
"Than what is? Why didn't you want to get closer to me?" I asked my voice full of hurt.  
  
"I don't know! I just…if you were any other girl I would have fucked you without a second thought, but your not. There is something about you that makes me want to get to know you better before we go any farther," he turned away as if he was embarrassed to say what he was about to say, "I don't want to bed you the first night like the way it was with all the other girls I was with, because your different, there is something special about you. It's like I want to appreciate the beauty inside of you before I appreciate the one on the outside."  
  
I felt my mouth drop open in surprise, weren't girls the ones who usually wanted to wait to have sex and guys the one who pushed them into doing it? Besides it never accord to me that Dallas Winston would care about getting to know anyone before bedding them, but then he had said I was special and maybe he really meant it, maybe he really cared about me, the way I cared about him. Where did that come from, I thought, since when do I care about Dally? Am I falling in love with him?  
  
"Please don't feel hurt?" his eyes no longer looked hard and cold, but caring, as if he really didn't want me in pain or something.  
  
"I…I don't," I said still in shock, then slowly got out of the pool, followed by Dally.  
  
We made our way back to the bench, drenched to the bone. I couldn't help but to be relieved that it was June so it wasn't freezing cold, but the air was still a little breezy, so I shivered a little. Before I knew it Dallas' arms were wrapped around me and the sky had turned golden meaning the sun was raising.  
  
After watching the sunrise I couldn't help but feel exhausted so I rested my head on Dally's shoulder and let myself fall sleep, and for once my dreams were peaceful.  
  
  
  
A/N: I think for my next chapter I'm gonna have Dally as the main character, and I'm gonna take Zevie's advice in showing his sweetness!!! ^_^ 


	7. Was it real?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders!!!  
  
A/N: OMG!!! It's been like soooooooo long since I updated, but oh well! :)  
  
  
  
Dallas  
  
When I woke up I was scared for about a second, scared that it was all a dream, but then.there she was the most beautiful girl that I had seen sleeping in my arms. She looked like an angel one that I was falling for like I'd never before, and suddenly everything I had said and done from the night before hit me. I dropped my head and let out a groan.what the hell happened last night? Was I stoned or something? Am I in love??? The last question hit me so hard that I blinked a few times, then turned my head to look back down at my little angel. MY LITTLE ANGEL!!!! What the fuck is wrong with me??? Before I could get up and start banging my head against something, I noticed she was awakening and suddenly for one perfect moment all my troubled thoughts were gone as I stared at her beautiful smiling face. Our eyes met only a second before I leaned down for a short yet tender kiss. I couldn't help but go for a second one, a more passionate kiss one that gave me Goosebumps all over my body. I ran my hands through her hair and pulled her even closer to me, wonder how in the world could I have ever thought kissing Sylvia and all those other sluty girls was heaven. The way she made him feel with the smallest touch was just incredible, how the hell did he get the strength to say no to having sex with her? Slowly I layed down on the bench and pulled her on top of me, still kissing her passionately. I ran my hands over her breasts and felt her moan in my mouth when-  
  
"Ew! Gross, get a room!" came a voice of a young boy  
  
Lerissa pulled away laughing, and sat up on my stomach, "The kid's got a point, you know." "Yeah, I know," I said a little disappointed, "Why don't we go get something to eat?" We made our way out of the park and down the streets still fooling around until suddenly a yellow mustang pulled up right beside us. I quickly realized who it was.the two new kids in the block here to make trouble for us Greasers! As if they could, I knew it was time for me to pay them back for what they did to those two Greaser girls. A curly haired blond boy stepped out of the driver's side and sneering started towards me and Liss. My first instinct was to swipe out my switchblade and rip the asshole open.but in the end I decided beating him up would be much more fun. "Hey Greaser," The idiot started, "What happened to all your greasy hair? Don't tell me you've washed it out.I mean where would you find a shower?" I couldn't help but snore, this guy was so pathetic that I kinda felt sorry for him. That's when I decided to give him one good punch in the stomach to nock the wind outa him and leave it to that. Lerissa didn't say anything bout it at first but then just when I was thinking she was one of those peace lovin' chicks she complimented me on that punch. "I'm kinda surprised actually, cause I mean that guy was a total loser, and I've heard some pretty tough things bout him," I said before shoving a large piece of pie into my mouth. "Yeah? What did you expect?" "A good fight!" "Is that all you think about?" she said laughing, but then she suddenly stopped. I followed her eyes and saw two snobby looking Socs coming towards us, and one of them for some reason looked a whole lot like Lerissa, but as they got closer I realized that it wasn't all that true, because the girls eyes didn't have the warmth and the passion Lerissa had in hers.they were just cold. 


	8. Why oh why?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking a while before updating.  
  
  
Lerissa  
  
  
For about a second there I was paralyzed with fear. My heart pounding in my chest, the whole time I was thinking that she'd found me and was gonna take me back…then I remembered. The young version of my mother walked gracefully towards me, smiling her big phony smile.  
As I watched her getting closer, my eyes suddenly fell Dally who watched the two girls with an expression of great displeasure on his face, but at least his blue eyes were calm.   
I put on the phonies smile I could master and flipped my dark hair over my shoulder, before saying a oversweet hello.  
"Oh hi Lerissa, how are things going for you?" Maria asked, then her phony smile widened, "I was just about to leave, but I saw you. I was wondering hun, would you like to have dinner with a whole bunch of us, lets say, tonight?"  
Dallas snored and turned smirking at me, and my first instinct was to laugh in her face…but something held me back.   
"Sure, that'd be great," I said and waved good-bye, then turned to Dally whose jaw was dropped.  
"What the Fu—"  
"Listen I thought it'd be the perfect way to chill out and relax tonight…you know embarrass a few Socs here insult a few there," I said grinning at him and glowed in pride as he returned it back.  
Deep down though I knew it was more than that…as much as I hated to admit, I was looking forward to spending time with Maria. I wanted to find out how she was before she turned into a mega witch…or if she was already one…but I didn't tell Dally that of course, instead I pushed all my thoughts aside and went to his side and started kissing him like he'd never been kissed before.   
  
***  
  
That night I came out of my shower with my white fluffy towel wrapped around me. While I was searching through my clothes I found a picture frame, and inside of it was a picture of me and my best friend of all times. It was probably one of the only pictures I'd taken that I had a good memory from.  
Once when I'd been only 13, I'd gone shopping with my mom yet again and finally I'd been fed up with it so…I kinda ran off on her, and I think I want pretty far, cause all the people I had bumped into were now from the rough part of the neighborhood. I ran and ran until I knocked into someone…a boy from my school. Even than I knew it wasn't too often I'd meet people I'd know where I was…but there he was…and so I asked him why and he said he had ranaway from home to where his older brother was.   
I was so amazed and filled with envy at that second, but eventhough he and I had never been friends he had invited me over…that was my first time entering a practically rundown and very old and rotten house and at first I remembered being horrified…but then I met the people that lived there, Shannon, Maya, Ty, and the boy's older brother Sam. Living there was a dream come true…no rules only a bunch of teens living together…and Sam had been so kind and gentle. Not at all like someone whom you'd probably call a hood, he was too smart, too caring, just too good.   
Before I had even known it myself I had fallen madly and deeply in love with him, and we did everything together…until almost 2 months later and my family's friends were beginning to notice my absence, and so they had to find me and take me back home and sent me away to a boarding school when summer was over. But I had learned the goodness of freedom so I stole some money from my trust fund and flew back home and went back to my only true friends…yet I knew I had to get some kind of education to go anywhere in life…so I went home occasionally and tried to make it to school at most times…then of course I switched my schools over.   
The only thing keeping me strong all these times had been Sam…my first love…we had been so in sync…totally made for each other, but since my life is cursed my parents found out about us, and they just had to step in. Since the two of us were engaged my dad offered Sam an incredible job…however within 2 months he had Sam sent to Switzerland without letting him say so much as a goodbye to me, and kept his location a secret from me.  
What hurt the most was that Sam never called only send letters and postcards telling me to move on with my life and that he couldn't tell me why but there was no longer a future for us. There I was that night all confused one again with no hope so I ran again, but this time with the car promising myself that I've left my past behind.  
So now I couldn't understand why I agreed to my mom's invitation…It was all a mistake…because I was going to find out my parents were exactly the same as teenagers and get hurt once again…when was it going to stop??? 


	9. death gotta be easy cuz life is hard

Disclaimer: ya da ya da I own nuttin!!!!  
  
A/N: I am soooooooooo SORRY I take so long but sometimes I get WAY too busy!!!  
  
  
  
Lerissa's POV  
  
The sky was getting dark meaning it was time. Dallas hadn't shown up yet so I thought I probably had a little time to myself, so I began to look through my clothes. My stomach hurt really bad, and that usually happened only when I was dreading something…and before I knew it, I totally broke down.  
  
I slid down against the bed sobbing, and stayed there for a long while…wishing I could just disappear and never come back, till I heard the door bell.   
  
My eye's burning with tears I managed to get up and make my way down stairs glad that no one else was home. I quickly opened the door to find Dally's sexy face grinning wildly at me…that is until he saw my face.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked looking worried as he pulled me into his arms.  
  
"N-Nothing," I said trying to sound normal, but my burning tears were running down my cheeks.  
  
"Listen you don't have to go just cause she invited you!" he caressed my long hair.  
  
"But…but…"  
  
"And if you're too chicken than I'll call and say your sick!" I looked up to see him smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back despite my wet sticky cheeks, " even snobs get sick, right?"  
  
"They're already sick!" I said making Dally laugh, "ok, just say I don't feel good k?"  
  
"K. Then we could do something cool together…hey I just remembered, I gotta show you something!" He said turning towards the door.  
  
"Wait!!! I have to go wash my face!"  
  
"Why? You look beautiful now," he said grabbing my hand, but I pulled away.  
  
"I'll only take a minute, I promise!" and I ran up the stairs feeling light hearted and carefree already!  
  
***  
  
Soda's POV  
  
"You guys wanna come and hang out with us at Dingo after you finish working?" asked a cute girl with short red hair in the gas station where Steve and I worked.  
  
"Sorry girls, but where workin' here long after midnight!" Isaid.  
  
"But come again," Steve called after them after they pulled outa there, then turned back to me and I high fived him, "man we get more chicks here than the Sass Salon!"  
  
"Yeah." I said, but my voice was a little sad, making Steve's smile fade.  
  
"Soda man, when are you gonna get over her? You know you need to move on sometime!" he patted my back.  
  
"I know man, but it's just so hard! I mean no girl makes me feel the way she does."  
  
"Hey you two, get your asses in here," their boss Ernie called, but not angrily.  
  
"We better go," Steve suggested and I nodded.  
  
  
  
After we made there way towards Ernie, we noticed that he wasn't alone. Not at all. There was just about one of the most beautiful girls either one of us had ever seen standing next to Ernie watching us close in.  
  
"Boys I'd like you to meet our new employee: Kaisha"  
  
***  
  
Lerissa's POV  
  
I sighed happily as Dally kissed me on the cheek. We were lying on this grassy hill and watching the stars together talking, laughing, having fun.  
  
"I wanna roll down the hill!" I said sitting up, "Can u, help me?"  
  
"Always," Dally grinned and as I lay on the edge of the hill he gave me a strong push down, making me tumble and tumble down laughing my head off and promising him to do the same favor.  
  
"You've gotta try this!" I called, "We gotta check it out when it's muddy, imagine how much funner tha—"  
  
I had just bumped into something hard and it hurt, when I first heard a yelp I thought it was mine, but then I realized I had bumped into someone. Sitting up I got ready to apologize, but when the person turned around all thought of that was wiped from my mind.  
  
"Mo—Maria?" I was so surprised, and not just because of seeing her here, but cause she was obviously crying.  
  
"Lerissa…what are you doing here, I thought you were sick?" she asked looking a bit scared.  
  
"I um was…are you ok?" Maria suddenly looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Just fine…I just didn't feel to good…" Maria said looking absolutely miserable, and suddenly something hit me.  
  
The way she sat there under the stars all alone crying and denying it to everyone…it was just like me. I felt my own eyes fill with tears, here was this innocent, pretty, smart, talented girl sitting here crying her heart out…because she was lonely. I totally understood how she felt, I could see it in her eyes, in my own eyes, she cried because no one was there to care if she smiled, and nothing could make that better.  
  
"I know how you feel," I said slowly, "I…"  
  
"Really?" she asked looking hopeful.  
  
"Ya," I said using my sleeve to wash her tears away, "there is nothing worst than loneliness, and funny thing is the most cheerful people are always the loneliest, because we're the ones that can never express our emotions."  
  
"I got no one to turn to," Maria smiled a sad smile, "what if I'll never find anyone that cares?"  
  
"But you will, you gotta keep looking…just don't give up…ever," I pulled her in a hug, "the hardest thing in this world is to live in it…you gotta fight to find happiness!"  
  
We just sat there for a while, hugging and crying, we didn't even realize Dally was standing there watching us, when I turned to him, I couldn't see his expression, but his eyes were sparkling.  
  
After I kissed him goodbye, he started walking down the street, but then he suddenly turned to me.  
  
"Everyone feels lonely sometimes," he said, and started running away.  
  
For a second I wasn't sure what he meant, he sounded like he was talking to himself more than telling me…and then it hit me! 


End file.
